leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.143
(Released July 24th) * Gameplay Update: ** (stealth rework) ** (stealth rework) ** |Related = V1.0.0.143 Patch notes |Prev = V1.0.0.142 |Next = V1.0.0.144 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch. * The following skins were added along with this patch but were not made available until Tuesday July 24. * * The following skin was added along with this patch but was not made available until Friday July 27. * PvP.net V1.63 * New matchmaking upgrades: ** Players who are under level 30 are far less likely to face level 30s. ** Greatly improved matchmaking for premade groups of 4. ** Matchmaking improved for highly skilled players trying to queue with lower skilled friends. ** Matchmaking in Ranked Solo/Duo queue now restricts the number of duo queue pairings on each team to 1 per team. * Improved initial seeding for Ranked Teams composed of skilled Ranked Solo/Duo players. * Summoner profiles now display the highest Ranked Team rating instead of Arranged Team ratings. League of Legends V1.0.0.143 Champions ; * ** Tooltip now states the correct energy return amount. ; * ** Now displays a range indicator when hovered over. ; * ** Targeting indicator now scales with distance from Corki. ; Rework * (Innate) ** Evelynn fades away into the shadows. She can only be seen by nearby enemy champions or true sight. ** While in stealth, Evelynn regenerates every second. ** Casting spells, taking damage, or dealing damage unstealths Evelynn for 8 seconds. * (Q) ** Evelynn fires a line of spikes through a nearby enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in its path. ** Hate spike prioritizes targets that Evelynn has attacked recently. ** mana ** seconds * ** Evelynn's spell hits on enemy champions grant her bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. ** Evelynn removes all slows affecting her and gains % bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. ** None ** 20 seconds ** Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. * ** Evelynn slashes a target enemy 2 times, dealing magic damage with each strike, then gains % bonus attack speed}} for 3 seconds. ** mana ** 9 seconds * ** Evelynn impales all enemies in the targeted area, dealing % of their maximum health}} in magic damage and slowing their movement speed by % for 2 seconds. ** Evelynn siphons their pain, gaining a health shield for each enemy champion hit which lasts up to 6 seconds. ** 100 mana ** seconds ; * ** Now refunds half the mana cost if it kills the target. ; * ** Added a buff timer to show when it will reactivate. ; * ** No longer stops when encountering created terrain (e.g. ). ; * ** Sight reduction range reduced to 675 from 800. ; * ** Dodge component now works properly against . ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Armor ratio reduced to from . ** Now has a ratio. ** Attack speed reduction duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * ** Voidlings prioritize enemies Malzahar is autoattacking if isn't present. ** Voidling pathing and general AI improved. ** Voidlings now hide in brush and won't attack if Malzahar is in brush and not in combat. ** Voidling dance animation added. * ** Delay is now consistent at seconds. ** Now deals damage in a single hit rather than two separate hits. ** Now grants vision along the entire line path rather than only at the two end points. ** Now deals damage to units surrounding the end points. * ** Cast time removed. Malzahar may now cast this ability while moving. ** Damage now starts seconds after casting the ability. * ** Malzahar ignores orders that would cancel his ultimate within the first seconds of casting. ** Voidlings prioritize champions immobilized by Nether Grasp above all other priorities. ; * ** Initial damage now correctly draws turret aggro. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 600. * ** Leash range is now more accurate. It now updates every seconds from . ; * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 2. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Now grants free cost spells even if spells were ranked up while the buff was already active. ; * Stats ** Attack range changed to 525 at all times. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Now stuns enemies that were in the middle of a movement skill. ; * ** No longer stops when encountering created terrain (e.g. ). ; * ** Damage reduced to (4 level)}} from (6 level)}}. ; * General ** Aura persistence duration reduced to 1 second after deactivation from 2. ** Global cooldown reduced to seconds from 2. * Stats ** Basic attack and missile speeds increased to 2000 from 1500. * ** Now resets your attack timer so you can use it immediately. * ** Now deals all its damage instantly, rather than over time. ** Opponents can no longer use or to remove the damage portion of the spell. * ** Now gains the attack speed buff instantly after leaving invisibility. ; * ** Passive damage no longer activates from spell damage. ** Tooltip now reflects the ability power ratio. ; Rework * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Base health increased to 389 from 356. ** Health per level increased to 81 from 78. ** Base mana increased to 220 from 180. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Base attack damage reduced to 47 from . ** Attack damage per level reduced to 3 from . ** Attack animation improved. * (Innate) ** Damage reduced to per stack from . * (Q) ** After seconds, Twitch becomes invisible for seconds and gains 20% movement speed. Twitch gains % attack speed for 5 seconds after revealing himself. ** 60 mana ** 16 seconds * (W) ** Twitch hurls a cask full of venom to target area that slows targets by % for 3 seconds and adds 2 stacks of . ** 50 mana ** seconds * (E) ** Deals plus per stack of as physical damage to all nearby enemies affected by . ** mana ** seconds ** No longer removes stacks. * (Ultimate) ** Twitch's basic attacks become powerful piercing bolts with 300 bonus range, and Twitch gains AD}}. Each bolt deals 20% less damage to subsequent targets down to a minimum of 40% damage. Lasts 7 seconds. ** mana ** seconds ; * ** Damage adjusted to from . ** Lock-on missile cast range reduced to 1200 from 1500. ** Rank 1 range is no longer higher than other ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 950. * ** Cast range reduced to from . ; * ** Movement speed bonus now decays over time. ; * ** Reduced the delay between casting the spell and the impact to seconds from . ** The visual indicator for the ultimate will appear at the start of the cast bar instead of at the end. ; Rework * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * (Innate) ** Xin Zhao challenges his target with his basic attacks and , reducing their for 3 seconds. Only one target can be challenged at a time. * (Q) ** Now reduces his other ability cooldowns by 1 second with each strike. ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * (W) ** heals Xin Zhao for every third basic attack. ** Active no longer reduces other abilities' cooldowns. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * (E) ** Now challenges the target. ** Damage increased to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 70. * (Ultimate) ** Now knocks all unchallenged targets back. ** Now has a ratio. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. ** Armor and magic resist bonus adjusted to per champion hit from 25 plus per champion hit. ** Now has a new particle effect. ; * ** No longer reduces true damage. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; : Added July 24. * (Innate) ** Upon dying, Zyra transforms into a vengeful plant that fires one last shot before expiring. * (Q) ** Zyra grows a bud at target location. After a brief delay it explodes, launching damaging thorns at all nearby enemies. If cast on a seed, Deadly Bloom grows a Thorn Spitter plant, which fires at enemies from afar. * (W) ** Zyra gains bonus cooldown reduction. Zyra can plant a seed, granting vision of an area for up to 30 seconds and revealing enemy champions that step on it. Other spells cast on seeds will turn them into plants who fight for Zyra. * (E) ** Zyra sends forth vines through the ground to ensnare her target, dealing damage and rooting enemies they come across. If cast on a seed, Grasping Roots grows a Vine Lasher, whose short range attacks reduce enemy movement speed. * (Ultimate) ** Zyra summons a twisted thicket at her target location, dealing damage to enemies as it expands and knocking them airborne as it contracts. Plants in the area are enraged, increasing their attack speed. Items ; * Now has a counter in the tooltip to indicate how much gold the item has generated over the course of the game. ; * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Now has a counter in the tooltip to indicate how much gold the item has generated over the course of the game. ; * Added a counter to show when the passive will be charged. ; * Now has a counter in the tooltip to indicate how much gold the item has generated over the course of the game. ; * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 15 from 18. * Now has a counter in the tooltip to indicate how much gold the item has generated over the course of the game. Co-op vs AI * Changed the way bots evaluate towers to better take into account minions and enemies. * Changed return to base logic for bots to make them more likely to heal and purchase items. * Dominion bots should now properly ignore invisible units when deciding to defend capture points. * Beginner bots are now less likely to assist each other during kill and retreat situations. * Bot assist logic now works during the laning phase. * Updated item build. * should now properly purchase on Dominion instead of . General * Added character portraits to the Spectator-mode Dragon and Baron kill announcements. * Spectator mode no longer occasionally causes floating text announcements to be permanently displayed throughout the game. * Fixed several issues that occur when reconnecting, including ghost minions, invisible champions, untargetable towers, and strange store behavior. * When disconnected, the game will now attempt to reconnect automatically. * On Summoner's Rift outer turret vision range increased to 1095 from 800. * Twisted Treeline now has the same chat kill announcements as the Dragon on Summoner's Rift. Undocumented changes * Win/loss counter reset for Twisted Treeline. * Queue leaving penalty removed for Twisted Treeline (possibly a bug). * Updated classic splash and icon arts of and . * now has new spell effects for all skins. Hotfix A minor hotfix was released on Tuesday, July 24. It introduced final build and made her available for purchase. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.143 fr:V1.0.0.143 pl:V1.0.0.143 zh:V1.0.0.143 Category:Patch notes